Never Grow Up
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: "Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up;Just stay this little." Connie wished Sonny would never grow up.


**A/N: Hi, guys. :) It's Kinzee. I based this one-shot off of 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend you listen to it. :) Anyways, I'll get on with the story and the dedication. **

**Dedication: I decided to dedicate this to the wonderful DancingRaindrops! I love you, D, your such an inspiration. Your writing is truly amazing, no matter how many lack of reviews. Did I ever tell you that I truly look up to you? You have such a way with words and I hope that one day I become a writer as amazing as you. I love you, D, remember that. :)**

**_Never Grow Up_  
**

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight."_

Connie watched her small daughter, tucked in snugly in her small bed, sleep, a peaceful look on her face. The little version of her mother seemed content, content with the world, as she dreamed. Connie's breath caught in her throat, as she watched her little miracle sleep. The small hand was wrapped around Connie's larger finger.

Connie placed a gentle kiss on her daughters forehead, before carefully standing up. She smiled again, turning on the nightlight, and exited the room. Everything was perfect.

_"You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mama's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out  
Someday and call your own shots."_

14 year old Sonny stared out the window of her mothers mini-van, refusing to look towards her mother. Her face was flushed with humiliation as her mom drove her to the movies; she was old enough to walk on her own to the movies. She didn't need her mother anymore.

"Mom," Sonny breathed quickly. "You can drop me off here."

"We're a block away from the movie-" Connie was cut off by Sonny.

"It's fine, just let me out here." Connie contented herself with Sonny's wishes. Sonny quickly opened the door, exiting the car at a fast pace.

"I'll be here to pick you up at eight, sweetie," Connie began, "Be good; I love-" Once again, Sonny cut off her mother. This time by shutting the door. Connie's brow furrowed; when did her sweet, little Sonny become so hostile?

"_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what is sounded like what your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone."_

"Sonny, darling, are you done packing?" Connie's voice echoed through the house, to Sonny's room. Sonny stood up, a cardboard box in hand, and walked over to her door.

"Almost!" she yelled, before turning to look, again, at her bare room. She had grown up in this room; she went through various stages. When she was younger, the vanity and shelves were cluttered with Barbie dolls and Barbie doll accessories. As she got a little older, there were random things thrown around the room.

Now, looking at the bare walls almost hurt. They weren't decorated with posters and pictures of she and Lucy; all there was now that showed remnants of its former occupant was the small hand print on the wall; it was behind where her bed had once been.

"_So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on."_

Sonny shivered under the blanket in her new apartment; it felt cold and unwelcoming. The beige walls seemed too far apart and looked strange. She felt a sense of being alone that she had never felt before. Her legs shook as she tried to stand up; why did she feel so scared?

_"Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heat  
And even through you want to, please try to never grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just never grow up."_

Connie smiled as she watched her daughter, glowing in a white dress, float down the aisle. Happy tears streamed down her face as she watched her daughter marry the heart-throb they had once both hated. Her perfect little girl was all grown up now; Connie wished she could protect her again, shield her from heart break and the cruel words of the world.

But, as Sonny's eyes wafted over her mother, she knew her little Miracle was all grown up now. She was ready to face the world. But, still, the words drifted through Connie's head yet again.

"_Never grow up."_


End file.
